


You're Mine

by Triplexxx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplexxx/pseuds/Triplexxx
Summary: Jaebum received hundred of letters from nameless person with the same content - You're Mine -.  He tried to ignore until one day when things are getting out of hand.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jaebum" A deep voice resonated through the room. JB looked at the reflection through the big mirror in the practice room, trying to search for the voice's owner.

"Yes, Hyung" as he saw his manager walked towards him while carrying something on his hand and handed him the envelope. "You've got another letter again. How long has this been going on, Jaebum ah? You should do something abaout it". JB just shrugged off his manager's advice.

"Just ignored it, hyung. It just a mere letter". He knows his manager has a point but he decided to let it slide since these letters still haven't affect his career and most importantly his life yet. That's what he thinks, for now.

"If you said so" His manager shoot a defeated look to JB. "By the way, don't you want to read it?" as he saw JB just staring at the white envelope with no intention to open it.

"No. We all know what's written inside, hyung-nim".

His mind wandered back to the past, around two years ago where everything first started. He just debuted with Jinyoung in JJ Project and he still remember the feeling he felt when he walk on stage for the first time, looking at the crowd cheering for them, where anxiety start to kick in. Somehow, he feels happy to be able to do what he really want in his life. When he thinks that's all that really matters, reality hits him hard. Few months after his debut, his manager came to him smiling widely and passed a letter to him. A grin appeared on his face, thinking of his first letter ever from his fan and without delaying, he slowly open the letter. He frozed, eyes fixed to what written inside. YOU ARE MINE were typed in bold and capital letters, looks like the sender trying to emphasize his/her attention. He start to receive the same letter every month without any fail and today was no exception.

"You really should listen to manager hyung, Jaebumie" Jinyoung tapped on his shoulder, bringing him back to present.

"I know, but everything is still under control, Jinyoung ah. Nothing serious happen after all this years. Trust me" JB tried to calm Jinyoung down as he reached his hand and earned a nod and peck on his cheek from Jinyoung. He flustered.

"OMG. look at this lovebird!. Refrain yourself Park Jinyoung. It's daytime" Jackson shouted playfully as he, Mark and Youngjae entered the room with mouth gaping at the scene. They took a seat beside JB and Jinyoung. "What's up? Is something wrong?" Jackson looked at JB, waiting for an answer.

"Noth.." Before JB could finished his word, Jinyoung cut in his leader. "He received another letter again". 

"Again?" Mark interrupted and his worry shows on his face. JB feels uneasy, knowing where this conversation might lead to, he needs to step up. "Guys, listen. It's not a big deal. Don't overreact. Just chill, okay" Everyone sighed. No point arguing with JB since they know they will never win this one. Suddenly, Youngjae crawled slowly to JB's side and hugged him tightly. "Hang in there, hyung". JB patted his head and he muttered something under his breath, which sounded like thank you.

"Hands off, Choi Youngjae!" Jinyoung glared and Youngjae teasingly sticking his tongue out.

"Okay guys, enough with it. Go and get the youngests. We're going back to the dorm" JB stood up and start pushing his teammate out of the room one by one. If he let them get carried away with this unending topic, they will definitely going to stay late tonight and he won't allow that to happen. No one can stole his precious sleep away from him. Never.

Without JB realized, a pair of eyes watching him intensely from behind with hand clenched into a fist.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached their dorm, everyone spread out to do their own things. The youngests and Jinyoung retreat to their shared room, Jackson and Youngjae sat on the couch, turn on the PSP game and start to engulf themself in the game, ignoring the surrounding. While JB and Mark went straight to the kitchen to fill in their empty stomach. Both of them are known for their mighty appetites especially JB, who is an utter glutton in their group.

"Mark, what do you wanna eat?" as he searched through refrigerator, scanned every compartment closely to look for any leftover or any edible food.

"Anything. I don't mind. I'm famished. I could even eat an elephant right now." He joked and suddenly JB's laughter filled the air and seizing his attention, bring back the memory of their trainee days. A smile formed on his face. Once the laughter died down, JB spoke in a sober tones. "How about Kimchi Jjigae?" Mark nodded his head. Their dinner was filled with laughter as they relive some of their most cherished, hilarious and embarrasing past.

"I missed those times and the old you before you start dating him." Mark mumbled softly out of nowhere that JB could barely hear some of the words. And the mood turned stoned serious.

"Sorry. What do you mean by the old me, Mark?" JB gave him a questionable look.

"Shit." Mark cursed to himself and now he need to find a way to change the subject before JB can see right through him.

"What are you both discussing so intently at dining table?" Jinyoung chimes in as he walked towards JB. Silence. "Did I miss something?".

"Not..nothing. I'm just asking JB about our schedule tomorrow. That's all." Mark stuttered and tried his best to avoid Jinyoung's gaze. He stood up and brought his empty bowl together with him to the sink before heading to his room. Jinyoung fixed his gaze on the leader, waiting for him to say something.

"What?" JB ask as he continued to dig in his food.

"Something's smell fishy. I think you owe me an explanation, Im Jaebum." JB sighed. He put down his spoon and turned his head to look at Jinyoung.

"Like Mark said just now, he asked me about our photoshoot tomorrow. Nothing else. Can you stop being ridiculous." JB looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping that Jinyoung will let it slide.

"I have the right to act this way. Don't you think?" Jinyoung's voice raised an octave as he's boiling mad.

"We broke up, remember?" JB's words only added fuel to the fire and Jinyoung was furious.

"Correction.We're taking some times off from each other, Im Jaebum. Don't forget your promise." as he stormed out of kitchen, shouldering aside anyone or anything who stood on his path. JB cupped his face, closed his eyes tightly, trying to fight the beast inside him from taking over his sanity. The old him will definitely give in to the beast and start punching everything within his reach. Sometimes, he missed his old self, who is not afraid to show the world what he feels inside without thinking of the consequences. Especially in this kind of situation. He needs to take his mind off of his problem with that letter and Jinyoung. JINYOUNG. He let out a big heavy sigh.

Everyone knows that they were an item since JJ Project but no one knows that they had broken up long time ago except for his bestfriend, Jackson. He loved Jinyoung so much and that feeling lingered until now even after he decided to call it off. No, taking some time off from each other would be more accurate since their JJP debut doesn't do quite well. Jinyoung is everything for him, someone who tamed the beast inside him, be with him through thick and thin but sometimes he's too suspicious and jealous over small things like today. And that promise was brought into the frame again..He growled slowly.

"Is everything okay between you and Jinyoung? He looks furious just now?" Jackson peeked from behind the wall, which separating the kitchen and living room and carefully made his way to the dining table.

"Hmm..No. He think I was flirting with Mark. I'm tired of his jealousy and now he brought up about that promise again." JB looks devastated as he spoke. He start playing with his food since he already lost his appetite.

"We both know how Jinyoung is, right? Let him calm down first and then you can have a word with him later. Hmm..about that promise..I just wanna know. Do you still love him or do you by any chance...attracted to someone else right now?" Jackson tried to get an answer from his bestfriend.

"I still do..but..I don't know. Everything that happens today stresses me the fuck out." His eyes glistened with tear, which he tried to hide and that broke Jackson's heart, watching his friend in misery.

"Hey, take it easy, okay. You still have me and you can talk to me anytime you want. I'm all yours." Jackson playfully winked at JB as he tried his best to lift his bestfriend's mood.

"Dude! Please stop it. Someone might think we're having an affair, Wang Jackson." JB grin. Jackson really knows how to make other smile and he is more than thankful for that. 

"Where is Youngjae?" He asked since he doesn't see any single soul present at the moments and Jackson pointed to the room.

"Sleep, maybe." JB nodded.

"Then, we should too. We have early schedule tomorrow. Make sure to set your alarm on before sleep, okay." JB stood up and start cleaning the table before heading towards his shared room with Youngjae.

"Speak to yourself, leader." and a giggle can be heard from a far.

He lay down on his shared bed, looking at the ceiling blankly as he tried to get some sleep after stressful day. It drained out his energy. However, 15 minutes have passed and he still awake. Jinyoung, letter and Mark keep intruding his peaceful mind and taking away his precious sleep. and Mark...

"I'm pretty sure he said something about the old me. What does he means by that." JB spoke louder than he thought and wake Youngjae up. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" He mumbled softly.

"Ah..Did I wake you up? I'm fine. Go to sleep." JB caresses Youngjae hair, put him back to sleep before he heard Youngjae mumbled something to him.

"I love you, hyung. Please be safe"........


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since their last heated argument and since then JB tried to talk to Jinyoung several times but to no avail. Whenever JB called him, Jinyoung doesn't even spare him a glance, clearly showed that his anger had not subsided despite all JB's effort to set things straight between them. And with their comeback drawing near, all of them starting to get busy, barely had time for each other since they need to practice their new choreography, spent most of their times in the practice room, squeezing the last bit of their energy before went back to their dorm late at night to sleep for few hours and everything start all over again the next day. Eventually JB lost his chance to make up with Jinyoung and Mark, on the other side was trying his best to stay away from him and keep their conversation as minimum as possible. Nothing ever goes right for him lately and it start taking a toll on his practice.

"Jaebum!You're making the same mistake three times in a row. Focus or you have to stay behind for extra practice." his choreographer yelled and snap JB out of his thought.

"I'm sorry, hyung. It won't happen again." He sincerely apologized and bowed to everyone diligently, put aside his pride since he knows that his mistake will only drag their practice time and no one will be pleased with that.

"Okay, take five." and everyone start gather around JB except for Jinyoung and Mark. Jinyoung went to their choreographer to ask few things regarding the dance routine and Mark excused himself to washroom but JB knows the best. They are avoiding him.

"Hey, stay focused. You are our leader and we need you." Jackson being supportive as usual and got the nod from the rest.

"Hyung, do you need a hug?" Youngjae asked while stretching out his hand as far as possible with a smile on his face.

"Wow!Someone has grown up. Now, you're the one who's comforting me. So, I don't have to take care of you anymore, right?" JB teased.

"Ah hyunggg. Don't say like that. By the way, you won't get away from me even if you try." Youngjae joked but there's a grain of truth in every joke. Everyone laughed at Youngjae's witty remark and eventually lighten up the atmosphere. Jinyoung watched from a far and there was an expression of furious hate on his face as he looked at them. - And the dance practice went well without any mistake afterwards.

Prior to their comeback, they decided to shoot for VLive TV in order to promote their upcoming title track, If You Do. They played various of games until one of the fans commented about how well are their reamwork as a group and then Jackson suggested them to play Human Knot, one of the basic and most played game during high school in order to test their teamwork. But, of course they flunked it. It came as no surprise to everyone since they are known to be so bad at games, which they never ever, not even once had won in any game they played, as far as they can remember. Before their VLive come to an end, out of nowhere, Bambam and Yugyeom butt in. "Hyung, we should make a promise if we get our first win on music show for this comeback."

"Ah, you're right. Then, what would it be?Anyone?" JB asked as he looked around at his members, waiting for anyone to step up.

"I have one but I'm not sure if anyone will agree with it." Jackson raised his hand and seizing everyone's attention.

"Shoot." JB said.

"Since we failed the teamwork game just now, how about we do something about it." He hesitated a bit before glancing around and everyone shoot him a questionable look.

"Hmm...Let's change our roommate. Instead of just getting comfortable with one member, we should be able to get along with the rest. What do you guys think?" Everyone was stunned at Jackson's idea. Something that never crossed their mind, EVER. A heavy silence settled over them and there was a little tension in the air as everyone tried to read each other's mind.

"Okay, everyone. Let's have a vote. If any of you agree with Jackson, please raised your hand." JB broke the silence. And to everyone's surprise, most of them raised their hand except for Youngjae and himself. "Wow, I thought no one would agree on this since the response just now doesn't look good. So,yeah. We're going to have a little changes on the arrangement IF we get our first win, and now, how are we going choose the new roommate?"

"Drawing vote." Yugyeom chimed in.

"Great. Let's do that." Every member start writing their own name on a piece of paper and put it inside a box. Then, one by one staart taking out the folded paper and revealed the soon-to-be roommate. As a result, Mark end up with JB, Jinyoung with Jackson, and Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae in one room. Some of the members were experiencing very mixed feelings with the final arrangement but they had to endured it, not wanting to let it show on their face since this is live broadcast.

Later that night, while everyone was drifting off to dreamland, completely knocked out since they were exhausted from all the practices, JB still awake, resting his body on the couch at the living room. He took this opportunity to monitor his dance practice, immersed himself in it as his eyes fixed on his laptop screen. He's too focused to realize someone was standing beside him for a while and watching over him fondly. Suddenly, JB felt something touched his shoulder and he startled at the touch before turning around in a flash.

"Yah Choi Youngjae!You freak me out. By the way, why are still awake?" and slowly his heartbeat went back to normal rate.

"I'm sorry. I just can't sleep." Youngjae smiled and slowly he leaned over and his head settling over leader's lap, his eyes wandered on JB's face, who still focused on the screen. "Hyung." Youngjae gently stroke JB's thigh as he tried to get JB's attention but all he got was a simple nod as a reply. "Hyunggggg~~" He tried again but this time he make sure to add some aegyo since he knows JB is kinda weak with it.

"I'm all ears." He sighed as he turned off his laptop and slightly positioning himself to make him and Youngjae comfortable before giving all his attention to whatever Youngjae had in mind.

"Hmm..about the roommate changing thing...can we ignore it?I mean..I don't want anyone else to be my roommate." He looked at JB with pleading eyes hoping he had somehow able to change leader's mind. JB grew silent for a brief second, gathering all his thoughts together.

"Do you still remember the first time we met at JYP PD-nim's office?He asked me to take a good care of you since you'd just entered the company." 

Youngjae nods as he closed his eyes to reminisce their first meeting. "I agree to it not because of PD-nim but because I want to. You looked so fragile to me back then and make me want to protect you from all the bad things. But now, look at you. You've grown up and I'm so proud of you." Still no response from the younger.

"Hey, listen. Just because we're no longer a roommate, doesn't mean we can't hang out together, unless you don't want me to. Just come over my room anytime you want, okay. Besides, it's not yet happen." He caressed Youngjae's head as he looked into his eyes, waiting for the younger boy's reaction. He always had a soft spot for Youngjae and everyone are well aware of that. 

"Hmmm....." was the only thing that came out from Youngjae's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, they had dropped their long awaited comeback and their song began to receive good response, their SNS were flooding with positive reviews from the fans. Their music video on Youtube had passed million mark just 12 hours after its released and the song also ranked at No.1 on few charts. After years of blood, sweat and tears, they finally earned the recognition from public and everyone was delighted. And now, they only left with securing their first win on music show and just by imagining the whole thing made them overjoyed.

As luck would have it, they took home their first trophy on TheShow, marking their first ever win since debut and to celebrate the occasion, they went on to hold a short live stream session through VApp to thank fans once again.

"Wow, we got our first win today and all thanks to our beloved ahgasae. Without all of you, we are nothing." JB sincerely thanked their fans for made their dream alive while holding the trophy tightly with a wide grin plastered across his face.

"Thank you Ahgasae!" as all of them spoke in unison showing their unending gratitude.

"Now, let's get down to business, guys. We have a promise that need to be fulfilled." Jackson reminded his members on their purpose of doing this live video and the room hummed with murmur.

"JB hyung, when should we start changing the room?" the youngest looked at his leader.

"It's not like you're moving out of that room. We're the one who should be asking that." Jinyoung chimed in as he pointed to Yongjae and Mark and getting a nod from them. Yugyeom smiled wildly, unable to hide his joy since he doesn't need to went through all the troubles.

"The sooner the better, before we start getting busy with our schedule." JB said.

"It's tonight then, since we have no schedule until tomorrow's evening." Mark throwing his idea, glancing at others.

"Looks like someone was eager to change room." Jinyoung mumbled softly in a dry and sarcastic tone but clear enough for Mark to hear it. He knows it was meant for him. JB, who observed the whole situation and saw the tension rising between them, had to step in before things getting awkward. "Mark is right. We should done it tonight so we can rest tomorrow and for those who's not involved with this, need to help the others, okay?" Everyone was silent as JB spoke.

"We will show it to you guys once we done with it. That's all for today and thank you once again." and the broadcast ended.

On their way  back to the dorm, everyone remained silent at their seat, doing nothing to conserve their energy for tonight, only song can be heard in the background, playing continuously throughout the journey. Something that is rarely seen in their car especially with Jackson and Bambam in it. Once they reached their dorm, everyone retreat to their own room and start packing their things. Then, the dorm was filled with laughter and the squeaking sound of boxes and bags being dragged across the room, they finally turned back to their usual self, loud and noisy. They need to be reminded from time to time to keep their voices low since there's a grandmother lived downstairs and JB had to shift into leader mode again in order to keep everything in place.

"Come in." JB replied as he heard someone knocked on the door while helping Youngjae to pack his things.

"Ah, Mark hyung. Sorry, I'm still in the middle of packing my belongings." Youngjae feeling guilty as he saw Mark standing in front of his room with few bags beside him.

"Should I come back later?" Mark asked, looking at the room filled with bags and CDs on the floor.

"No, just come in. We're almost done." JB said and pointed to his bed, asking Mark to stay there for a while. Mark nod and made his way to the bed, settling his bags beside him. He's lucky because he doesn't have much clothes and things to pack or else it's gonna be a long night for him. He looked around his new room, a bit cramped yet organized as everything is in their place and the clothes were hanged according to the colour. "This is so him." He muttered to himself and his face creased into a smile.

"Hyung, can you help me with my bags?" Youngjae asked since it's gonna take times if he do it alone because unlike Mark, he has tons of clothes and not to mention his stacks of CDs.

"Sure..Oh, by the way Mark, you may used that side. I've cleaned it up for you." JB pointed to the left side of the room and walked towards door with Youngjae's bags on his hand. Mark nod and turned his head to follow JB as he exit.

Once everything settled in Yugyeom and Bambam's room, JB sat on Youngjae's new bed and looked at them helping Youngjae with his things before he spoke. "Hey, make sure to take a good care of him and treat him well, okay?"

"Ah hyung, we're the younger one here. Youngjae hyung should be the one to take care of us." Yugyeom whined and Bambam looked at his leader in disbelief.

"Then, shrink yourself, so you look like one. You're so tall and huge." JB teased the youngest with a smirk on his face, being savage as usual.

"Hyung, that was harsh." JB laughed as he heard unending whine form the youngests in the background. He patted Youngjae on his head before heading out of the room and stop at Jinyoung and Jackson's room to check on them. "Is everything okay, Jinyoung?" as he tried to start the conversation with him. Jinyoung hummed in response but this time their eyes locked together and JB took that as a sign that Jinyoung's anger has subsided.

"Don't worry. I'll help him." Jackson cut in and JB just nod, leaving the room and drag his feet back to his room. His eyes met with Mark, who just had done showering with towel around his waist and there's still beads of water clinging to his upper body. He gulped at the side, tried to clear his throat and get rid of all the unnecessary thoughts that clearly had invaded his mind. "What the hell wrong with me!" He cursed in his mind.

Mark turned around and met with JB's eyes. "Hey, are you okay, Jae?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're done?" as JB tried to sound as normal as possible and laid down on his bed.

"You wanna sleep?Want me to turn off the lamp?" Mark asked once he put on his short.

"Yes, Please." JB closed his eyes hoping he will drifting off right away, so he won't be affected by the person lying next to him. When sleepiness slowly overtakes his body, he heard Mark's voice. "Hey Jae, can I ask you something?" he mumbled softly and JB hummed in response.

"How is it going...between you and Jinyoung?" JB startled at Mark's question and he doesn't know how to answer that. After long silence, JB shifted his body, so he could face Mark. "Good night, Mark."

It's already past 11am but no one has woken up yet, left the dorm quiet and peaceful. In JB and Mark's room, the sun was peeking through the curtain and fell on Mark's face, forced him to open his eyes and saw JB, who still in deep sleep, lying beside him. His eyes fixed on JB's face, then to his sharp jawline, his twin moles, his nose, his chapped lip... and unconsciously his hand trailed on JB's lip, making him fidgeting in his sleep. Mark was taken aback by his own action and decide to wake up before he lost control of his body again.

Once h got out of the shower, he went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast or should be called lunch for everyone and he bumped into Youngjae.

"Morning, I'm going to make breakfast right now. What do you wanna eat, Youngjae?" Mark asked as he searching for ingredients inside their fridge.

"Anything, hyung. Hmmm....How's your new room?Is everything okay? He beats around the bush, hoping Mark hasn't realized his intention.

"You wanna know about JB, am I rihgt, Choi Youngjae? Mark raised his eyebrow and caught Youngjae off guard, his cheeks slowly turn bright red and later nod his head slightly.

"He's fine. Why don't you wake him up. The omelette and toasts will be done in few minutes. Ahh.. Don't forget about others as well." Mark tried his best to hide his smile as he saw Youngjae was walking on air to his shared room. "Adorable." Mark talked to himself.

Few minutes later, the kitchen was greeted by a swarm of hungry members and they quickly gather around dining table, except for JB, who trailed behind, dragging his feet to the table with half open eyes. It's been a while since they sat in one table together and enjoying their foods with laughter filled the kitchen. Everything was perfect until Jinyoung decided to speak his mind and ruining the atmosphere

"Mark hyung, you look so happy today. Is it because you finally got what you want?" Mark was startled.

"What do you mean?" and he saw Jinyoung smirk while others starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"You know exactly what I mean, hyung." Jinyoung's word starting to get on Mark's nerve and his face slowly turning red as he's boiling inside.

"Jinyoung, enough." JB cut in, sending his death glare to Jinyoung, who sat across him. "I'm not done yet with him." Jinyoung pointed to Mark.

"I said ENOUGH!" JB yelled and everyone was startled. "What else do you want me to do, Park Jinyoung? You asked me to stay away from Mark, my bestfriend, and I did. I've sacrificed so many things to keep you by my side and yet that still not enough for you. I'm done with you. We're over!" JB was furious, punching the table real hard before walked out of the dorm and left Jinyoung speechless, his eyes wandered to everyone's face and stop at Mark.

"It's all because of you!" his eyes glistened with tears and heading towards his room. Everyone in the kitchen was stunned and remained silent on their seat, looking at each other blankly.

"What the hell happened just now? I was peeing my pant when I saw JB's eyes." Jackson broke the silence and fakes a laugh when he saw everyone looks like they'd just encountered a ghost.

"I'm sorry." Mark excused himself to his room and locked himself inside. "We should go after JB hyung." Youngjae said, his eyes full of worries.

"Give him some spaces. He'll be back before our schedule. Don't worry." Jackson tried to ease Youngjae's worries and got a hummed as a response.

Few hours had passed but JB hasn't back to the dorm yet, put everyone restless since they have schedule in another 40 minutes. "We should called manager hyung." Youngjae getting restless, going back and forth at the living room.

"No. Let's wait for few more minutes." Jackson chimed in and earned a nod from the rest. "He's here! He's here!" Yugyeom shouted happily as he saw his leader in front of the door, panting heavily, and everyone letting out a sigh of relief.

"Where were you, hyung? We're so worried about you." Youngjae hugged JB tightly, not wanting to let him go.

"Sorry. I was at the practice room and lost track of time. Give me ten minutes. I need to shower first."

"We'll wait for you outside." JB nod as he run to his room and suddenly he froze halfway through his room, hesitated for a moment. There's a letter on his desk. The exact same letter he'd received for past couple of years but this time it was laid on his desk, in his own room. Slowly, he reached the letter and open it.

JB,You're MINE!!!

were written in red, unlike before. Hold on, BLOOD. it's written with fucking blood. JB threw that letter.

"ARGGGGHHH!" Mark's scream echoed throughout the dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung!!Mark hyung..Mark hyung." Bambam ran to JB's room and stop infront of the door as he try to catch his breath. JB was startled at the sudden outburst and snapped him out of his thoughts regarding the letter, brought him back to the present.

"What's wrong with Mark?" He furrowed his brow as he saw Bambam looked so terrified.

"Mark hyung..his feet..inside his shoes..Ah, Let's go hyung!" JB was unable to grasp whatever Bambam tried to say and before he could processed everything, he was dragged to the front door. He saw Mark was leaning over the wall, grunting as he held his leg and everyone looked so scared at the sight of blood.

"What the hell is happening right now?Mark, are you okay?" JB asked as he picked up Mark's leg and put it on his lap, trying to get clear view of the wound. It looked pretty bad.

"There's something inside Mark's shoes. He's screaming when he put his shoes on just now." Jackson answered before pointing to the things beside Mark's shoes.

"Thumbtacks?" JB raised his eyebrow and his eyes wandered to everyone's face before settling down on Jackson, their eyes locked together for brief second, tried to read each other's mind, more like having a silent conversation to be exact. "Someone has put that thumbtacks inside Mark's shoes. Someone among us!" JB said in his mind and Jackson nod slightly as if he can understand all JB's thoughts.

"Call manager hyung!We need to go to the hospital." JB ordered and everyone start taking out their phone in hurry. "He's arrived at the parking lot." Jinyoung showed the message he got from their manager to JB.

"Mark, get on my back." Mark slowly crawled on JB's back with a little grunt of effort as he tried not to put more weight on his injured feet, with the help from Jackson and Yugyeom. Once they reached the parking lot, their manager has been anxiously waiting for them. "Mark and JB get on this car and the rest use the other car and carry on with the schedule. I've informed the PD that Mark and JB will be pulled out from that program." Their manager explained and getting a nod from the rest. Everyone moved accordingly since they're running late and bid Mark and JB good bye. On their way to the hospital, Mark explained everything about what exactly happen to him and JB and his manager were arguing on how those thumbtacks literally find their way inside Mark's shoes.

Later, Mark was brought to Outpatient Clinic to cleanse and disinfect his wound, he's lucky because he just need to get an injection to prevent tetanus from occuring. While waiting for Mark done with his treatment, JB tried to start a conversation with his manager regarding that letter.

"Hyung, about that letter...Where did you get it?I mean..Who gave it to you?" JB asked, trying to look as calm as possible but his manager can see right through him since he has this kind of habit whenever he's nervous, he will twists his ring or anything on his hand unconsciously.

"Did you received another letter?" His manager asked, looking sternly at him.

"No, hyung. I'm just...curious." He lied again, not wanting to make things difficult. His problem was nothing compared to Mark right now. Wait. Did the letter has something to do with Mark's injury. JB was completely lost in his thoughts until he felt someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Jaebum, do you hear me?" snapping JB out of his trance. "Ah, sorry hyung. What did you say just now?"

"I said, someone left that letter on my car on the first day of every month without failed." He explained and JB hummed in response, but then his manager's word hit him, he always received that letter once a month on the first day but today, not yet a month from the last letter. Before he could ask further, Mark was done, sitting on the wheelchair, waiting for them and once everything settled at the hospital, their manager drove them back to the dorm

"Jaebum, take care of Mark for today and tomorrow you need to join the others as usual. Only Mark will be exempted, okay." JB nod as his eyes followed his manager's figure, leaving the dorm

"Hey, let me help you." when he saw Mark struggling to get up from the couch and still having trouble walking properly. He put his hand on Mark waist and pulled Mark 's hand over his shoulder. Mark was suddenly very aware of the close proximity between them, which make his heart skips a beat but later slowly leaning his body to JB for supprt and walked towards their room.

"Don't spoil me, leader. Or else.." Mark stop midway through his sentence and made JB turned his head and looked at him blankly. "Or what?" JB asked.

"Or else you have to take care of me for the rest of your life." Mark joked and JB's laughter filled the air but deep inside, Mark meant every single word he said. But of course JB won't realized about this. He's totally clueless when it comes to love despite his infamous hawk-like eyes. Once he settled on his bed, JB excused himself to the kitchen to get him a bottle of water and some foods since he can't walk on his own at the moment, left him alone in the room. Then he saw a crumpled paper on the floor beside JB's desk and he picked it up. But before he could read what's written inside, JB snatched it from him. "Holy sh*t. What was that, Jae?" Mark was dumbfounded at his action.

"Nothing. It's just a rubbish." as he put that letter inside his pocket. JB's answer didn't quite satisfy him but for now he decided to just let it slide. "Okay."

"Hmm..Mark, did anyone come to our room when I left the dorm today?" JB asked.

"Everyone did actually, because they wanted to check if you had come back to the dorm or not. Why?" Mark asked, with his eyes narrowed when he looked at JB.

"just wanna check on something. You should rest." as he walked away but was stooped midway by Mark's next word. "Wait, I think I saw Jinyoung came to our room right before you back."

"Really?" JB tried to remain calm when he saw Mark nod slightly.

"Jae." and JB hummed in response. "Can you stay with me for a while." JB grew silent for a moment, looking directly into Mark's eyes and he sighed. He was trying to stay away from Mark because he feels like his heart is about to bust through his chest whenever he's around Mark. 

"Okay" and slowly a smile worked its way across Mark's face and into his eyes. JB chuckled at the sight of his smile because Mark looked like a kid in a candy store right now. "Hey, did you know that you and Youngjae are quite similar, in some way?" JB said as he made his way to the bed and lay down beside Mark.

"What are you trying to tell me, leader?" Mark asked and with the way his brows arched, JB knows that Mark's grow impatient.

"Clingy!" he laughed out loud and Mark's eyes widen at JB's answer, looking at his friend in disbelief. But then, Mark smiled as his mind filled with delicious images of revenge. While JB was still laughing, Mark tickled his side, making JB squeal and fall off the bed.

"That's not fair!" JB gasped for air after laughing his a*s off.

"Sorry, finger slipped." Mark smirked as he claims his victory and left JB speechless.

Gradually the atmosphere went back to normal, peaceful and quiet as they lie on the bed, side by side, enjoying each other's company in silent. After long silent, JB turned to look at Mark and found that he had dozed off. His eyes wandered over Mark's face and his heart start getting crazy as his eyes travelled down to Mark's lip. Unconsciously, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Mark. Just before his lip made contact, he turned away in a flash as he heard a slam of front door. "Damn." He got up from the bed and walked out from his room in frustration, looking at his teammates with mixed feelings before slump into the couch.

"Hey, keep your voices low. He's sleeping." JB warned and everyone went silent.

"How's Mark hyung?Is he okay?" Youngjae took a seat beside JB and gently placed his hand on JB's thigh.

"He's fine but need to rest for 3 to 5 days or more, depends on his body. How's your day, Youngjae?"

"Ah, you sound like my father, hyuuungg" Youngjae whined and gave a not-so-death glare to his leader, who was laughinf beside him.

"Wow, where did you learned that, Choi Youngjae?" Jackson chimed in with a cup of tea on his hand.

"Who's the leader, by the way." JB said proudly as he put his fist to his chest. "He learned only the bad things then." a cushion was flying straight to Jackson's face. Strike! and laughter filled the room.

Later that night, after they had dinner, few members start retreat to their dorm and only JB and Jackson left at the living room, chatting about their next schedule before JB lost his focus on their conversation. He was in dilemma either to tell Jackson or just keep it to himself about that letter. After giving some thoughts, he decided to tell him later since he's the only one that he can trust right now.

"Hello?" Jackson called for him again, distracting him from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"Hey, what do you think about what happened to Mark today?" Jackson asked, waiting for his leader to answer.

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you, but not now. Not in this dorm since we both know it somehow related to our teammates." JB whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible and earned a nod from Jackson.

"Alright. We should go to sleep. It's getting late." Jackson said as he get up from the couch and ready to head back to his room.

"Good night." JB stretched his body and lying on the couch, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Jackson looked rather confused at his leader.

"Yup. I'm afraid I might accidentally hurt Mark while sleeping." JB knows best the real reason why he decided to sleep outside.

-

Jinyoung was on his way to the kitchen to get water before he saw someone sleeping on the couch. It's Jb, the one he missed so much eventhough they stay under one roof. He sat infront of JB and his gaze never leaving JB's face. "I'm not sure how we end up this way but trust me, never crossed my mind to hurt you. All I want is for you to be safe." Jinyoung caressed JB's face, tears formed from the corner of his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 2PM Cass Beer CF.
> 
> *completed and re-upload. There might be some changes from the original story.


End file.
